icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 NHL season
The 2010–11 NHL season was the 94th season of operation (93rd season of play) of the National Hockey League (NHL). It was the fourth consecutive season that opened in Europe with NHL Premiere . A record three events were scheduled, all in previous NHL Premiere cities: Helsinki, Finland; Stockholm, Sweden; and Prague, Czech Republic. The season started on October 7, 2010. The 58th All-Star Game was held at RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina, home arena of the Carolina Hurricanes, on January 30, 2011. The Boston Bruins defeated the Vancouver Canucks in the Stanley Cup Final 4-3 to win the Stanley Cup. It is the sixth Cup win in Bruins' franchise history. This was the final season of operation for the Atlanta Thrashers, who were sold to True North Sports and Entertainment out of Winnipeg, Manitoba and moved from Atlanta to Winnipeg to become the Winnipeg Jets. Winnipeg had previously lost their NHL team, also called the Winnipeg Jets, after the 1995-96 NHL season to Phoenix, Arizona, and were renamed "Phoenix Coyotes". This is the second time the city of Atlanta, Georgia has lost an NHL franchise, previously losing the Atlanta Flames to Calgary, Alberta after the 1979-80 NHL season. League business US television deals The league's broadcast agreements with NBC and Versus are set to expire at the end of the season. On April 19, NBC/Versus and the NHL agreed to a new ten-year deal worth a total US$2 billion. New arena Consol Energy Center is the new home of the Pittsburgh Penguins with the start of the 2010–11 season. The arena replaced Mellon Arena, also known as "The Igloo", where the Penguins had played since their inception in . This new arena has a seating capacity of 18,387, and was officially inaugurated with the continuation of the "Battle of the Keystone State" between the Penguins and their fellow Atlantic Division rivals and defending Eastern Conference champion the Philadelphia Flyers on October 7 as part of the NHL's Opening Face-Off. The Flyers defeated Pittsburgh 3-2 in the Penguins' debut in the Consol Energy Center. Two existing arenas received a new name starting with the 2010–11 season. The Vancouver Canucks' home, previously known as General Motors Place, became Rogers Arena after Rogers Communications purchased the naming rights from General Motors Canada. The Calgary Flames' home arena name was also changed from the Pengrowth Saddledome to the Scotiabank Saddledome after the Canadian banking company. Salary cap On June 23, 2010, the NHL announced that the salary cap would be increased by $2.6 million. As a result, the new salary cap ceiling is set at $59.4 million while the salary cap floor is $43.4 million. Entry Draft The 2010 NHL Entry Draft took place on June 25–26, 2010, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, home arena of the Los Angeles Kings. Taylor Hall was selected first overall in the draft by the Edmonton Oilers. Tyler Seguin was picked second by the Boston Bruins. Erik Gudbranson was 3rd overall by the Florida Panthers. Franchise sales Tom Golisano, Larry Quinn and Daniel DiPofi, owners of the Buffalo Sabres, sold their franchise to Terrence Pegula during the course of the 2010–11 season. The league approved the sale February 18, 2011. Uniform changes Several teams announced plans to change their uniforms in the 2010–11 season.NHL Jersey Watch 2010, Icetherics.info, May 2, 2010. The Buffalo Sabres, as part of their 40th Anniversary season, have reverted to the classic crossed swords insignia (replacing the infamous "Buffaslug" logo) and a slightly updated uniform based upon the style they wore from 1970 through 1996, when they left Buffalo Memorial Auditorium and moved down the street to the HSBC Arena with blue and gold trim. The blue version was previously their third jersey for the past three seasons. A new third jersey (also in blue) will feature the city's name in white script on the chest, along with "quilted" numbers on the back and a gold nameplate with blue lettering fashioning the look of the AHL's former Buffalo Bisons. The Columbus Blue Jackets unveiled a third jersey November 24http://bluejackets.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=542675, bluejackets.com, November 5, 2010. as part of their 10th season celebration. The new jersey made its debut on November 26 when the Blue Jackets hosted the Detroit Red Wings.http://bluejackets.nhl.com/club/page.htm?id=48158, bluejackets.com, September 30, 2010. The Philadelphia Flyers adopted their 2010 NHL Winter Classic white uniforms as their new road uniform and have dropped the black third jersey they have worn since changing to Reebok's "NHL Edge" template. The New York Islanders have also reverted to the uniforms they made their debut back in 1972–73; their royal blue uniforms were their third jersey for the past two seasons. The road white unis are also from the 1972–73 season. The New York Rangers are also releasing a new third jersey. The jersey will look like the one worn by the team in its early years, notably during their Stanley Cup championship years of 1928 and 1933, but with "NEW YORK" across the jersey, instead of "RANGERS". The Toronto Maple Leafs unveiled new home and road jerseys on June 14, 2010, seeing the return of the horizontal stripes on the bottom of the jersey and the "veined leaf" logo on both shoulders. The jersey also includes a white collar with string lace-up instead of a V-shaped collar.Leafs Unveil New Uniforms, MapleLeafs.com, June 14, 2010. In third jersey items, the Calgary Flames will use the third jerseys they debuted this past season onto the Edge template in a retro style from the 1988–89 season, the Columbus Blue Jackets will debut a new alternate jersey with a cannon on the front of the chest, and after a three-year hiatus, the Anaheim Ducks will unveil a new third jersey on November 26 against the Chicago Blackhawks. The Los Angeles Kings will wear a throwback purple and gold uniform, with the original 1967 style of purple, gold and white crown graphic on the jersey front for up to four games, and the Dallas Stars will swap designations on their two white jerseys. The Vancouver Canucks, like the Sabres, are also celebrating their 40th anniversary and will wear replicas of their original 1970–71 white jerseys for several home games as well. Despite the league rules stating that all team jerseys must have nameplates on the back, both the Canucks and Kings were granted permission to wear jerseys without nameplates. The Washington Capitals, the road team in the 2011 Winter Classic, wore their Winter Classic jerseys in a home game vs. the Montreal Canadians in honor of former Capital Dino Ciccarelli and his 2010 induction to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Rule changes Tie-breaking procedure Prior to the 2010–11 NHL season, the first tie-breaker to separate teams with equal number of points in a conference was the number of games won, no matter how the wins were obtained. For the 2010–11 NHL season the league made a modification to this rule. The new rule states that the team with the greater number of games won, excluding wins obtained in the shootout, will be ranked higher. The change was made to reward in-play team victories (regulation or overtime) instead of a win obtained via an individual skill contest. This figure will be tracked in an additional column in the official league standings called ROW (Regulation and overtime wins). In its first year, the tie-breaker would prove critical, giving the 106-point, 47-win (44-ROW) Philadelphia Flyers the Atlantic Division title over the 106-point, 49-win (39-ROW) Pittsburgh Penguins, who were seeded 4th rather than 2nd based on the new rule. Illegal hits to the head Prior to the 2010–11 NHL season, the Board of Governors, General Managers and the Competition Committee unanimously agreed to implement the new penalty. An illegal hit to the head is a lateral or blind side hit to an opponent where the head is targeted and/or is the principal point of contact is not permitted. Any player who incurs a total of two game misconducts under this rule shall be suspended automatically for the next game his team plays. For each subsequent game misconduct penalty the automatic suspension shall be increased by one game. The commissioner of the league can increase the suspension longer due to his discretion. Pre-season 2010 Kraft Hockeyville Every year since 2006, Kraft Foods has sponsored a contest called Kraft Hockeyville, where small Canadian towns compete against each other for the title of Hockeyville. The winning town also gets to host an NHL preseason game in a local arena, as well as hosting an event called the 'Stanley Cup Jamboree'. Dundas, Ontario, a suburb of Hamilton (which itself has been the subject of numerous efforts at potential National Hockey League expansion) won the 2010 contest, and hosted the pre-season game between the Ottawa Senators and the Buffalo Sabres on September 28, 2010. European exhibition games The six teams going to Europe to open their regular seasons there as part of the NHL Premiere games also played exhibition games against European teams under the banner of NHL Premiere Challenge to close out their pre-seasons, finishing with a 6–1–0 record. http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=530443 Regular season Premiere games A record six teams opened the regular season in Europe, in a series branded the "2010 Compuware NHL Premiere Games." On October 7–8, 2010, the Carolina Hurricanes and the Minnesota Wild played two games at the Hartwall Areena in Helsinki, Finland. The Hurricanes swept the Wild. On October 8–9, 2010, the Columbus Blue Jackets and the San Jose Sharks played two games at the Ericsson Globe in Stockholm, Sweden. The two teams split a two-game premiere. On October 9–10, 2010, the Boston Bruins and the Phoenix Coyotes played two games at the O2 Arena in Prague, Czech Republic. The two teams also split a two game premiere. The first Premiere Games goal was scored by Minnesota Wild forward Guillaume Latendresse. NHL face-off The regular season also began in North America on October 7 with four additional games. In Canada, CBC's Hockey Night in Canada broadcasted a double header featuring four Canadian teams. The first game saw the eastern Canadian Original Six-era rivalry rekindled, with the Toronto Maple Leafs hosting the Montreal Canadiens. This game was followed by the Battle of Alberta when the Calgary Flames visited the Edmonton Oilers. In the United States, both 2010 Stanley Cup Finalists were in action as well on Versus. Besides the previously mentioned Philadelphia Flyers-Pittsburgh Penguins game to open Consol Energy Center, the Stanley Cup Champion Chicago Blackhawks played against the Colorado Avalanche at Pepsi Center in the nightcap. The Blackhawks had their home opener two nights later against their Central Division rivals, the Detroit Red Wings, and hoisted their first Stanley Cup championship banner in 49 years in a pre-game ceremony. The first NHL Face-off games goal was scored by Tim Brent of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Outdoor games 2011 Winter Classic The Pittsburgh Penguins hosted the 2011 Bridgestone NHL Winter Classic playing the Washington Capitals at Heinz Field on January 1, 2011. The game was telecast on NBC in the USA and on CBC and RDS in Canada. The Washington Capitals won the game 3–1. The game was originally scheduled to be played at 1 PM. However inclement weather in Pittsburgh forced the NHL to move the game into prime-time at 8 PM. The Heritage Classic returns A second outdoor game, the 2011 NHL Heritage Classic, was held in Canada at McMahon Stadium in Calgary, Alberta, on February 20, 2011, between the Calgary Flames and the Montreal Canadiens. CBC, RDS and Versus telecasted the game. This was the second outdoor game held in Canada following the Heritage Classic in 2003 when the Montreal Canadiens defeated the Edmonton Oilers 4–3 at Commonwealth Stadium in Edmonton, Alberta. The Heritage classic resulted in the Flames defeating the Canadiens 4–0. This event was recorded as the first shutout in any NHL outdoor game. Hockey Days Canada CBC hosted its 11th annual Hockey Day in Canada event on February 12, 2011, in Whitehorse, Yukon. The network broadcasted a triple header of games featuring all six Canadian teams. The Edmonton Oilers hosted the Ottawa Senators, the Toronto Maple Leafs visited the Montreal Canadiens and the Vancouver Canucks welcomed the Calgary Flames. USA For the first time ever, the NHL and NBC hosted a Hockey Day in America event on February 20, 2011, featuring eight of the most popular American NHL teams. The Philadelphia Flyers defeated the New York Rangers 4–2, the Washington Capitals defeated the Buffalo Sabres 2–1, the Red Wings defeated the Minnesota Wild 2–1, and the highlight game of the afternoon, a meeting of the last two Stanley Cup champions, as the Penguins were defeated by the Blackhawks 3–2. The event was part of the broader Hockey Weekend Across America organized by USA Hockey. Highlights On October 30, 2010, four penalty shot goals were scored on one night for the first time in league history. David Booth, Frans Nielsen, Ryan Callahan and David Steckel were the scorers. The previous record was three penalty shot goals in one night. Four penalty shot attempts in one night has occurred previously. On November 20, 2010, the 50,000th game in the NHL's history was played, counting all regular season and playoff games, going back to the league's inaugural season in 1917. Standings The Vancouver Canucks placed first overall, winning the President's Trophy and home advantage throughout the playoffs. The Washington Capitals placed first in the Eastern Conference, earning home advantage in Eastern Conference playoffs. Note: Bolded teams qualified for the playoffs. By Division Eastern Conference Western Conference By Conference Under NHL rules, first-place teams in each division receive a conference ranking between 1 and 3 regardless of overall points. The Pittsburgh Penguins placed fourth yet had more points than the Boston Bruins, but the Bruins placed first in the Northeast Division to get the third-place ranking. Playoffs ]] The 2011 playoffs started on Wednesday, April 13, 2011, and ended with the seventh game of the Stanley Cup Final on Wednesday, June 15, 2011.NHL Announces 2010-11 Regular Season Schedule, nhl.com, June 22, 2010. Playoff bracket In each round, the highest remaining seed in each conference is matched against the lowest remaining seed. The higher-seeded team is awarded home ice advantage. In the Stanley Cup Final series, home ice is determined based on regular season points. Each best-of-seven series follows a 2–2–1–1–1 format: the higher-seeded team plays at home for games one and two (plus five and seven if necessary), and the lower-seeded team is at home for games three and four (and if necessary, game six). NHL awards Player statistics Scoring leaders The following players led the league in points at the conclusion of the regular season. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders led the league in goals against average at the end of the regular season while playing at least 1800 minutes. GP = Games played; Min = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Milestones First games The following is a list of notable players who played their first NHL game in 2010–11, listed with their first team: * Taylor Hall, Edmonton Oilers * Jordan Eberle, Edmonton Oilers * Tyler Seguin, Boston Bruins * Jeff Skinner, Carolina Hurricanes * Derek Stepan, New York Rangers * Alexander Burmistrov, Atlanta Thrashers * Adam Henrique, New Jersey Devils *Magnus Paajarvi, Edmonton Oilers *Cam Fowler, Anaheim Ducks *Joe Colborne, Toronto Maple Leafs Last games The following is a list of players of note who played their last NHL game in 2010–11, listed with their team: *Wade Belak, Nashville Predators *Derek Boogaard, New York Rangers (death) *Craig Conroy, Calgary Flames *Kris Draper, Detroit Red Wings *Chris Drury, New York Rangers *Adam Foote, Colorado Avalanche *Peter Forsberg, Colorado Avalanche *Shane Hnidy, Boston Bruins http://www.torontosun.com/2011/08/31/hnidy-moves-to-radio-booth *Todd Marchant, Anaheim Ducks *Mike Modano, Detroit Red Wings (The last active player to have been a member of the Minnesota North Stars.) *Fredrik Modin, Calgary Flames *Chris Osgood, Detroit Red Wings *Brian Rafalski, Detroit Red Wings http://www.tsn.ca/nhl/story/?id=366668 *Mark Recchi, Boston Bruins *Rick Rypien, Vancouver Canucks (death) *Ruslan Salei, Detroit Red Wings (death) *Karlis Skrastins, Dallas Stars (death) *Cory Stillman, Carolina Hurricanes http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=587934&print=true *Alexander Vasyunov, New Jersey Devils (death) *Doug Weight, New York Islanders Major milestones reached * On October 22, 2010, Ottawa Senators forward Daniel Alfredsson recorded a hat trick, with the third goal being his 1,000th career NHL point. He became the 75th player in league history to record 1,000 points. * On October 26, Ottawa Senators defenseman Sergei Gonchar participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On October 28, Calgary Flames forward Craig Conroy participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On November 3, Buffalo Sabres forward Mike Grier participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On November 6, Los Angeles Kings forward Ryan Smyth participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On November 22, Ottawa Senators forward Alexei Kovalev recorded his 1,000th career NHL point with a goal. He became the 76th player in league history to record 1,000 points, and the third Russian born player to do so. * On November 24, Boston Bruins forward Mark Recchi scored two goals, with the second being his 1,500th career NHL point. He became the 13th player in league history to reach this milestone. * On December 26, Phoenix Coyotes defenseman Ed Jovanovski participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On December 27, Detroit Red Wings goaltender Chris Osgood recorded his 400th NHL win. He became the 10th player in league history to reach this milestone. * On January 11, 2011, Toronto Maple Leafs coach Ron Wilson won his 600th game as an NHL coach. He became the seventh coach in league history to reach this milestone. * On January 17, San Jose Sharks forward Patrick Marleau and Dallas Stars forward Jamie Langenbrunner both participated in their 1,000th NHL game in separate contests. Marleau was the third-quickest player in NHL history by age to reach 1,000 games played. * On February 1, Minnesota Wild forward Andrew Brunette participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On February 10, New Jersey Devils coach Jacques Lemaire won his 600th game as an NHL coach. He became the eighth coach in league history to reach this milestone. * On February 16, Florida Panthers forward Cory Stillman participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On February 20, Detroit Red Wings forward Todd Bertuzzi participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On March 20, Phoenix Coyotes defenseman Adrian Aucoin participated in his 1,000th NHL game. * On April 1, Calgary Flames forward Jarome Iginla scored 2 goals and added an assist to reach 1,000 career points. He became the 77th player in league history to do so. * On April 2, Washington Capitals forward Jason Arnott recorded his 400th career NHL goal. * On April 8, San Jose Sharks forward Joe Thornton recorded his 1,000th career NHL point with a goal. He became the 78th player to reach the milestone and the fourth this season. * On April 9, Montreal Canadiens coach Jacques Martin won his 600th game as an NHL coach. He became the ninth coach in league history to reach this milestone. * On April 9, Boston Bruins forward Mark Recchi played in his 1,652nd NHL game, surpassing Chris Chelios for sole possession of the fourth spot on the NHL's all-time games played list. Hat tricks See also * 2010–11 NHL transactions * 2010–11 NHL suspensions and fines * 2010 NHL Entry Draft * List of 2010–11 NHL Three Star Awards Game Ads NHLpremiereHelsinki10.jpg NHLpremierePrague10.jpg 2011NHLWinterClassic.jpg References External links *2010–11 NHL season at Hockey Reference Category:National Hockey League seasons Category:2011 in hockey Category:2010–11 NHL season